You Keep Moving On
by Sweet Jorja
Summary: COMPLETE Eddie is back in jail, finally Catherine and Lindsey can get on with their lives with Grissom. And he has a few surprises up his sleves. HeHeHe ::evil cackle:: CG ENJOY!
1. Enough!

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters of CSI. I know, it's a big tragedy that none of us own them. ::sighs:: Oh well, everything can't go my way. (Dangit!!) LOL  
  
Summary: Catherine has had enough of Eddie's abuse. But who will she  
turn to if he goes too far? C/G. My first fic, please be kind.  
Pretty please?? LOL.  
  
ENJOY!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lindsey Willows sat up in her bed, unable to sleep over her parents arguing. This fight has been going on longer than the other ones usually do. Suddenly she heard a loud crash and the sound of glass breaking. And she knew he was hitting her again. Usually she would hear her mother scream or cry loudly, but this time there was nothing. Just silence. All she could hear now was her father yelling. After a few moments she could hear her mother screaming, pleading with him to stop. Finally she had an idea. She though if she stood in front of her mother, he would stop hitting her, because he would never in a million years hurt his daughter for anything. So she got up and tiptoed down the hall into the living room.  
  
She turned the corner and saw a horrific sight. The loud crash she had heard was her mother falling into the glass coffee table. She was bleeding from her face, back, arms, and legs. Then she saw her father, on top of her mother, pinning her down on the small shards of glass. He was still hitting her, swinging left and right, having no mercy on her defenseless mother. He turned around and saw Lindsey, He had a look of mixed emotions. She was the unexplainable look of anger for her mother. And the other, a shameful look, for hurting his wife so badly in front of his little girl.  
  
"Lindsey, go back to bed!" He yelled.  
  
"Daddy stop it!" She yelled running in front of his swinging fists.  
  
"Lindsey move!"  
  
"No! Stop it! You're hurting mommy!"  
  
She moved away from her mother and ran behind him and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Lindsey! I said go back to bed!" He yelled as he moved to release her grip. Not realizing is strength, he swung to grab her so he could move her, but hit her head instead. He swung his other arm and Lindsey could feel herself falling backwards as she stumbled and felt something hard hit her head.  
  
"Lindsey! Run!" She heard her mother yell weakly. She ran to her room and crawled underneath her blanket. She laid down and began to cry, until she finally fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a while Lindsey woke up to the sound of footsteps approaching her room. She pulled the covers up to her neck and pretended to sleep. She heard the door squeak as it opened. She closed her eyes really tight, she was so scared that it was her father and that he was going to hit her for disobeying him. She was about to start crying when she felt her mother's gentile hand on her cheek. Catherine knew Eddie hit her. And she knew that she wasn't really sleeping either. She sat down on the bed and stroked her daughter's golden blonde hair.  
  
"Lindsey?... Don't be afraid. I promise, daddy will never hurt either one of us ever again."  
  
"Mommy?" Lindsey said sitting up, "I'm scared."  
  
"I know baby, me too." She said hugging her tightly. "Come on, get in the car. I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay mommy. Where are we going?"  
  
"Just get in the car okay."  
  
"Okay mommy."  
  
Catherine tiptoed into her bedroom, so Eddie wouldn't wake up and catch her leaving. She grabbed some of her clothes and some of Lindsey's clothes and favorite doll, Pollyanna. She ran outside and stopped as she reached the car and felt a rush of freedom she felt every time she left the hands of her husband for the surprisingly less stressful job that she loved so much.  
  
****** and she takes another step  
  
slowly she opens the door  
  
check that he is sleeping  
  
pick up all the broken glass and furniture on the floorbeen up half the night screamingnow it's time to get away  
  
pack up the kids in the car  
  
another bruise to try and hide  
  
another alibi to write  
  
another ditch in the road  
  
you keep moving  
  
another stop sign  
  
you keep moving on  
  
and the years go by so fast  
  
wonder how I ever made it through ******  
  
When she got into the car, she found Lindsey asleep in the backseat. She knew that Lindsey felt the same freedom too. And Catherine was glad she was able to sleep peacefully now.  
  
Catherine drove down the brightly lit streets of Las Vegas looking for a hotel to stay at until work the next night.  
  
She drove around for about a half an hour until she decided to stay at the Tangiers Hotel. She winced as she picked up Lindsey to bring her to their room. When she stepped into the light, she noticed something she hadn't seen before. Lindsey had a cut and a bruise on her forehead from when she had fallen back. When she saw it, she started to cry. Her husband hurt her little angel, her baby, her entire world. And now she wanted him to suffer for her daughter's pain and for the pain she ha endured through the years she had been with him. She tucked Lindsey into the bed and saw how beautiful she had become, despite her father's rage and her mother's past. Then she reached for the phone and called the only person who could help her and protect her at the same time. She called her best friend.  
  
****** and there are children to think of  
  
babies asleep in the back seat  
  
wonder how they'll ever make it  
  
through this living nightmare  
  
but the mind is an amazing thing  
  
full of candy dreams and new toys  
  
and another cheap hotel  
  
two beds and a coffee machine  
  
but there are groceries to buy and she knows she'll have to go home  
  
another ditch in the roadyou keep moving  
  
another stop sign  
  
you keep moving on  
  
and the years go by so fast  
  
wonder how I ever made it through ******  
  
Gil Grissom was working on a crossword puzzle in the living room of his townhouse when the phone rang. He checked his caller ID to make sure it wasn't a wrong number or something. He didn't recognize the number so he let the answering machine take the call.  
  
"Gil? Gil pick up it's me." He heard the voice of a weakened Catherine. He could hear in her voice that she had been crying.  
  
"Catherine? What's wrong?"  
  
"He hit us." She said starting to cry once again, surprised that she had any tears left.  
  
"Us? What do you mean he hit us?"  
  
"He hit me and he, and he hit Lindsey too."  
  
"What! Why? He has never hit her before!"  
  
"I know. She couldn't sleep because of our arguing, and she came out to see what was happening. And she . . . she tried to get him off of me and he just hit her." She said bursting into tears again.  
  
"Shh. Cath it's okay. It's going to be okay. Where's Lindsey now?"  
  
"She's asleep."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"We're at the Tangiers."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right there."  
  
"Okay . . . Gil?"  
  
"Yeah?" "Thank you. You don't know how much you mean to both of us." "You know you mean a lot to me Catherine, you and Lindsey. I'm always here you need me, you know that."  
  
"Thanks Gil. You have on idea how much that means to me right now."  
  
"Well you know me. I always speak the truth. And that's what it is." He said smiling to himself as he heard a weak laugh from her. It made him feel good knowing that he could make her laugh in a rough situation. Okay, sit tight. I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Okay, bye."She said slowly hanging up the phone.  
  
She sat on the bed next to Lindsey and closed her eyes. Images of the night's events flashed in her mind. Eddie hitting her. Feeling herself falling into the coffee table. She felt the tiny cuts all over her body sting, and it made her shiver. The next thing she saw was Lindsey falling backwards and hitting her head on one of the end tables. Then she opened her eyes and looked at her sleeping daughter. 'How could he do this? Why did he have to hurt her? He could've killed me if it had kept her from getting hurt at the hands of her own father' she thought to herself. Lindsey moved a little at the sound of a knock at the door.  
  
"Cath? Catherine it's me open the door." She heard a comfortably familiar voice say from behind the door.  
  
She opened the door and saw a look of sympathy for her and Lindsey and anger for her heartless husband. As he stared at her, horror formed on is face when he saw the bruises and cuts all over her body.  
  
"Hey." She said trying to be strong and not cry.  
  
"Oh, Catherine. How could he have done this to you?" He said walking to her, and gently putting a hand on her face, careful not to hurt her.  
  
"It's not so bad, really."  
  
"Not so bad? Catherine look at you. You're all cut up and bruised. I never should have let you stay at work so late, this never would have happened." He said regretfully.  
  
"No Gil, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself."  
  
"How's Lindsey?" He said looking toward the sleeping child. "She's . . . fine."  
  
He walked over to Lindsey as she moved again. He got closer and saw the wound on her head. More anger built up inside of him. It was bad enough that he had crossed the line years ago and hit Catherine, but now he had gone way too far when he hit Lindsey. She was like a daughter to him. Catherine and Lindsey were like the family he never had. So he had to take care of them. He sat down on the bed and brushed a few stray hairs from her delicate angelic face.  
  
Lindsey turned over and whimpered softly. She turned over again onto her back. Suddenly she shot up and screamed. She was crying heavily as Grissom took her into his arms. Catherine, who had gone to take a shower, came running from the bathroom to see Lindsey with her arms wrapped tightly around Grissom's neck with her head buried into his chest.  
  
"Shh. It's okay sweetie. It was only a bad dream. It's going to be alright." Grissom whispered into her ear.  
  
"Lindsey honey what happened?" Catherine asked sitting next to them on the bed.  
  
"I had a bad dream. You were there, and daddy was there. He was hurting you again. And I fell again too. But this time you didn't get up. And daddy started hitting me too. I cried but he wouldn't stop. I was so scared." She said still crying and holding on to Grissom's neck.  
  
"Oh, honey. Come here." Catherine said taking her daughter into her arms. "It's okay. I promise daddy will never hurt you again. I promise." She said starting to cry again.  
  
Grissom moved closer to Catherine and Lindsey and wrapped his arms around them. He wanted nothing more to comfort them. He also wanted to kill Eddie for causing them such pain. He thought to himself, 'if it wasn't against the law, I probably would have killed him years ago.' But he knew, an investigator with such a high stature being arrested for murder wouldn't look good, no matter who he was defending. And Catherine knew how he felt about Eddie and it made her feel good. He made her feel good. He made her feel like she had never endured any pain in her entire life. She knew for certain that he would never hurt her, and it made her feel safe.  
  
****** another bruise to try and hide another alibi to write  
  
another lonely highway in the black of night  
  
there's hope in the darkness  
  
I know you're gonna make it  
  
another ditch in the road  
  
keep moving  
  
another stop sign  
  
you keep moving on  
  
and the years go by so fast  
  
silent fortress built to last  
  
wonder how I ever made it ******  
  
"Okay, let's go." He said finally.  
  
"What? Go where?" Catherine said looking at him, puzzled.  
  
"You're coming home with me."  
  
"No, Gil you've done enough. We'll be fine here."  
  
"Catherine, don't argue, it's no trouble really. You can stay in my spare bedroom, and Lindsey can use the roll-away bed."  
  
"No. If Eddie finds us there, it will just say to him that all of his suspicions were correct. Even though you and I both know that it isn't."  
  
"Don't worry about Eddie. He won't come near either one of you. I promise."  
  
"Okay, fine. If it will make you happy, we'll stay with you. But only for a few days." She said seeing that there was no way of getting around it.  
  
"Thank you. Now let's get you guys packed up so we can get out of here." He said leaving Lindsey on the bed, he went to the dresser and started to put their things back into the bags. "Gil. Thank you. I just want you to know that I'll pay you back somehow."  
  
"No. Don't be crazy. I just want to know that you guys are taken care of."  
  
"I wouldn't feel right staying with you for free. There must be something I can do for you."  
  
"Well. You can cook. Lord knows my cooking is terrible. I said I wanted to take care of you, not kill you with my cooking." He said making her laugh, which made him feel better. They smiled at each other and continued to pack while Lindsey tried to sleep once more.  
  
Finally about twenty minutes later they were finished and ready to leave. "Okay, lets get going. I'll take Lindsey with me if you want, and you can follow me." Grissom offered to the tired woman sitting on the bed across from him.  
  
"Sure, that would be nice." Catherine answered softly.  
  
"Once we get you settled in, we should go to the hospital and get you guys checked out. I'm not sure about you, but Lindsey's wound looks deep."  
  
"Yeah, I know. When I first saw it, I thought the same thing. But I didn't want to go unless I really had to, because they would want to keep a record. And I wouldn't want to have records documenting what happened."  
  
"I understand why you would be scared Catherine. I really do. You are so strong which is how you have stayed alive. Lindsey is just like you, she is strong too."  
  
"Why are you so nice to me? You know I have an attitude that is worse than the whole team plus Ecklie times ten right?" She said smiling at him. "Yes I do. And that's what I love about you. You don't take crap from anyone, not even me." He said returning the smile.  
  
"Yeah, anyone but Eddie." She said no longer smiling.  
  
"No, you don't take crap from him either."  
  
"Then why do I let him hit me so much?"  
  
"He hits you because he is scared of you. He thinks if he hits you enough, you won't be so strong anymore. But I know it only makes you stronger." "Wow, you really know how to make a girl feel good. You know that Mr. Grissom." She said smiling gratefully at him.  
  
"Well, we should get going."  
  
"Gil. Thank you. This means a lot to me." She said walking up to him and hugging him. She loved how safe she felt when she was with him. She knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her or Lindsey.  
  
"You know how much I care about you."  
  
"Yeah, I know. And it means a lot." She said walking over to her daughter and stroking her golden blonde hair. "She's so beautiful isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah. She's just like her mother." He said smiling and seeing her blush at his compliment.  
  
"She really loves you a lot."  
  
"I love her too." He said smiling at the sleeping child.  
  
"Well, let's get going. I can't wait to get out of here."  
  
"Okay. I'll get Lindsey." He said picking her up.  
  
"Okay. I'll follow you to your place. But I need to bring the key to the front desk first." She said grabbing the bags and locking the door.  
  
"Okay. I'll wait for you and then we'll get going."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They finally got to Grissom's house and settled in at about 4:30 in the morning. Lindsey was still sleeping, which made Catherine feel better knowing that she was getting her sleep.  
  
"Okay, as you know, the bathroom is the next door down the hall and my room is at the end in case you need anything. My house is your house, so help yourself to food, anything you want. You don't have to ask me."  
  
"Thanks Gil. I really appreciate it."  
  
"You know you're always welcome Catherine. We should get you two to the hospital to see if you need any stitches."  
  
"Okay. I'll get Lindsey this time." She said walking off to the spare room where she had been sleeping.  
  
She walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to Lindsey. She kissed her cheek and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lindsey. Lindsey honey wake up we need to go."  
  
"Mommy? Where are we going?"  
  
"We need to go to the hospital so a doctor can see if we need any stitches for out cuts or not."  
  
"I'm still tired mommy."  
  
"I know sweetheart. You can sleep on the way there if you want."  
  
"Okay." She said as she closed her eyes half way and felt her mother picking her up.  
  
"Come on sweetie, let's get you into the car. Gil, we're ready to go." She called into the living room.  
  
"Okay come on." He said leading them to his Tahoe. ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fifteen minutes later they reached the hospital. Catherine held Lindsey while Grissom talked to the doctor. He explained how he needed it done as confidentially as possible for Catherine and Lindsey's sakes. Catherine looked at him expectantly as he walked toward her.  
  
"So?"  
  
"She said she will keep it as confidential as possible."  
  
"Good. If Eddie finds out I was here, he will start looking for me."  
  
"I won't let him near you okay? I promise. And the doctor said she can start with either one of you."  
  
"Okay. I'll go first so Lindsey can sleep a little longer. I'll probably be a while anyway." "Okay. I'll watch her for you."  
  
"Thanks." She said handing the sleeping child to him carefully so she wouldn't wake her.  
  
"Okay, Ms. Willows if you would just follow me please." The doctor said walking down a long white hallway.  
  
They entered a room that was not unfamiliar to her. She had been here many times. Which is why she was worried. Because every time she came, she had to go home. And when she went home, Eddie was always there ready and waiting for her. And he would accuse her of going to Grissom's house instead of the hospital which is in fact where she had been.  
  
"Okay, Ms. Willows if you could put on this gown please we can get started." She said handing her a hospital gown.  
  
"Thanks. You can call me Catherine."  
  
"Alright catherine I'll leave you alone and you just open the door when you have changed okay?"  
  
"Okay, thank you doctor." She said as the doctor left.  
  
After she changed the doctor came in and started to examine her and ask her questions. Catherine thought it would never end. The doctor would ask a question and write something down onto her clipboard.  
  
"Can you tell exactly what happened tonight?" She asked hoping to help her through her pain.  
  
"I came home late from work. My boss, the gentleman in the waiting room, had asked me to stay late. And since we are friends and he needed my help, I stayed. Eddie was drunk, and he is always looking for something to fight about, so he used my coming home late. He knows that Mr. Grissom and I are good friends so he accused e of having an affair with him. When I told him the truth, he said I was lying and he hit me. He was screaming loudly and woke up my daughter. He pushed my into the glass coffee table and it broke underneath me. Bits of glass went into my back and head, but not enough to make me bleed a lot. Then Lindsey came out to try and make him stop but he hit her too. He hit her so hard, and I remember seeing her hit her head on one of the end tables. I told her to run away, and I didn't see her again until my husband fell asleep and we left."  
  
"Okay Catherine, I'm going to need to take a look at you back please." Catherine undid the strings on the back of the gown to reveal her back. The doctor had never seen such wounds on a domestic violence case before. She felt sorry for her and for Lindsey. She saw glass still in a few of the wounds. And some of them were really deep.  
  
"Okay, some of these wounds still have some glass in them and I need to take them out. Now this might hurt a little." She said feeling Catherine wince as she pulled out the first and biggest piece of glass. When she was finished taking out the glass, stitching her wounds and bandaging them up, she told Catherine not to do any lifting at home or work and to take it easy for a few days so the stitches wouldn't come out.  
  
"Okay Catherine, I'm all done. You can change then we'll go and get Lindsey."  
  
"Okay thank you." "You're welcome. I'll be right outside."  
  
She changed slowly and tried not to make the stitches come out. She was in so much pain. She just wanted to sleep. She hadn't slept in over twenty four hours due to overtime. When she was done she walked with the doctor back to the waiting room where Lindsey was sitting, awake on Grissom's lap.  
  
"Hi mommy. Uncle Grissom told me you saw a doctor. Do you feel better?"  
  
"Hi baby. I feel a little better. How did you sleep?"  
  
"Good, until uncle Grissom woke me up." She said looking up at him innocently as Catherine gave him a 'why did you wake her up' look.  
  
"What? I had to go to the bathroom." He said as Lindsey giggled.  
  
"Okay Lindsey, it's your turn. Can you come with me?"  
  
"Can mommy and uncle Grissom come with me?"  
  
"Sure if they want to come, they can."  
  
"Hey Lindsey, why don't we let mommy stay here so she can get some rest okay?" He said looking at a half sleeping Catherine.  
  
"Okay. Bye mommy." She said giving her mother a kiss and running to catch up with the doctor.  
  
"Bye honey." Catherine called after them.  
  
The doctor went through th same changing procedure as she had done with Catherine and went back into the room to ask her some questions.  
  
"Okay Lindsey. Before I look at you scratch I need you to tell me what happened okay?"  
  
"Okay." She said holding on to Grissom's hand. "I was trying to sleep when mommy and daddy started fighting. I heard a loud crash, and then daddy started screaming again. I got up to see if mommy was okay and I saw daddy hitting her. I ran in front of mommy so he would stop hitting her and he told me to go back to bed. I ran behind him and tried to stop him and he hit me and then he pushed me. I hit one of the little tables and mommy told me to run to my room. I hid under my blanket until we left to go to the hotel.,I'm so scared that he will hurt mommy again." She said as she started to cry.  
  
"Shh it's okay Lindsey." Grissom said holding her. He had his hand on her back, and as he lifted it he saw tiny spots of blood on his hand. He sat her back down on the table and picked up her shirt and saw blood on it as well.  
  
"Doctor, can you take a look at her back please? She has blood in her back and her shirt."  
  
"Okay. Lindsey can lean forward please? Thank you." She said as Lindsey leaned forward. "Lindsey, when you fell and hit your head, did you land close to your mom?"  
  
"Yes. I landed next to her and daddy, that's when she told me to run away"  
  
"Okay thank you sweetie. She is going to need a few stitches on her forehead and a few bandages on her back. Excuse me while I get the things I need."  
  
"Yes, thank you doctor."  
  
"What are stitches uncle Grissom?"  
  
"Do you remember when you came over for dinner and you asked me what I did to my hand? And how you said it looked like you teddy bear when mommy had to sew a tear in stomach?"  
  
"Un huh." She said nodding.  
  
"Well those were stitches in my hand. You need stitches when you have a very deep cut and the doctor has to keep it closed so it won't get infected. Do you understand?" "You mean the doctor has to sew my cut?"  
  
"Yes, but the stitches will only have to stay in for a few days."  
  
"Oh okay. Does it hurt?"  
  
"Only a little, but you should be alright. And I will be right here with you okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The doctor came back with a handful of supplies and told Lindsey that it shouldn't hurt. It took about ten minutes to finish the stitching. Lindsey was scared but it didn't hurt as much as she thought it did. They went back to the waiting room and saw Catherine asleep across a couch in one of the corners.  
  
"Catherine? Wake up." Grissom shook her lightly hoping he didn't hurt her.  
  
"Hey. Done already?"  
  
"Yeah. You know, I would've carried you to the car but if I tried to pick you up from that angle, I might hurt myself, and that wouldn't anyone a bit of good." He said smiling to her.  
  
"Hey kiddo, how did you do?" She said looking at her daughter.  
  
"Okay I guess."  
  
"She did great. She is very brave. You have a beautiful daughter Catherine, I'm glad to see she is cared for and surrounded with people who love her." She said as she started to walk away.  
  
"Thank you doctor."  
  
"You're welcome. Now remember to be careful so you stitch es don't come out."  
  
"We will doctor." She replied as they headed outside to Grissom's Tahoe to go home and rest which hadn't come easily to them within the past few hours.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Grissom woke up to the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. He went to the kitchen to find Catherine at the stove cooking breakfast.  
  
"Good morning sleepyhead." She said with a smile he hadn't seen in what felt like days.  
  
"Hey. That smells good. How are you feeling?"  
  
"A little sore but I think I'll live." She said handing him a plate.  
  
"Wow, this looks great Catherine." He said as Lindsey came around the corner.  
  
"Hey sleeping beauty." Catherine said to her sleepy-eyed daughter.  
  
"Good morning mommy, good morning uncle Grissom."  
  
"Hey sweetie. Come sit here next to me and have some breakfast."  
  
"Okay." She said hopping up onto the stool next to Grissom.  
  
"How did you sleep? Was the roll-away bed comfortable enough for you?"  
  
"Yes uncle Grissom. Yum! Bacon my favorite!" She squealed.  
  
"I know that's why I made it."  
  
"Cool! Thank you mommy."  
  
"You're welcome sweetheart."  
  
"Wow! That was fast. Somebody must have been pretty hungry." Grissom said staring into Lindsey's bright blue eyes. "Uncle Grissom, can I look at your butterflies? Please?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead. But be careful."  
  
"Thank you." She said running into the other room to admire his large collection of moths and butterflies. "Gil? I... I want to go back to work today."  
  
"What? Catherine you can't."  
  
"Gil, we need to get back to our normal way of life. I don't want what happened to be a big thing in our life, that makes everything stop. I want to get back to normal."  
  
"Okay, but you don't go out into the field. You stay in the lab. You either process evidence or do paperwork. Deal."  
  
"Okay. Lindsey is coming too right?"  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't want to leave her at your sister's house and have Eddie go there and find her. She can come to work with us. Besides, she'll have fun helping Greg in the lab." He said smiling at her thinking what kind of trouble Greg and Lindsey would get into during the day.  
  
"Thanks. She won't cause too much of a distraction, I promise."  
  
"If it was any other child I would mind, but for Lindsey, I wouldn't mind a small distraction from her every now and then." He said making Catherine laugh.  
  
"Well, I guess wh had better get moving if we don't want to be late. Uh, breakfast was great by the way." He said with a wide smile.  
  
"Why thank you. I told you I would pay you pack." She said smiling back at him.  
  
"Do you have everything you need for work?"  
  
"Oh crap! I didn't grab any of my work clothes, my make up, or my kit."  
  
"Hey, it's okay. Is Eddie supposed to work today? If he is, we can go pick up some of your stuff." "Yeah, I think he has to work today. I can call his boss to make sure."  
  
"Okay, hurry or we won't have time to stop at all."  
  
"Okay. I'll call Eddie's boss and you can get Lindsey going if you don't mind."  
  
"Sure. Lindsey! It's time to get dressed and ready to go!" He called into the living room where Lindsey was sitting on the floor looking at his butterfly collection.  
  
"Okay uncle Grissom." She said running up to give him a hug and just as fast, running to the spare bedroom to get dressed. While Catherine called the studio where Eddie worked.  
  
"Hi Bobby, this is Catherine, Eddie's wife."  
  
"Oh, hello Mrs. Willows. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Is Eddie working today?"  
  
"Um, let me check the schedule. Yeah, he's supposed to come in any time now."  
  
"Thanks Bobby."  
  
"You're welcome. Uh would you like me to tell Eddie you called?"  
  
"No. Please, you don't have to tell him. Thanks again."  
  
"No problem Mrs. Willows." He said hanging up, sounding slightly disturbed at her tone.  
  
"Okay we're ready!" She heard Lindsey yell as she ran from the hall way into the living room followed by Grissom who caught up to her and grabed her from behind and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Gottcha!!" He said tickling her. Lindsey wiggled out of his arms and ran to hug her mother.  
  
"Okay Lindsey, let's get your things in the car while mommy get's dressed."  
  
"Okay uncle Grissom." She said running and jumping on his back so he could carry her piggyback outside.  
  
Catherine got dressed in about five minutes. The whole time thinking of how good Grissom was with Lindsey. He was the closest thing to a father figure she had. The other guys on the team were more uncle types, except Greg. She thought he was more of a playful big brother type. She silently smiled to herself when she remembered the last time she brought Lindsey to the lab to stay with Greg. He was on break and helping Lindsey with her multiplication tables, he was using M&M's as examples. He would let her eat one when she got it correct. She remembered that when she had to be tested on it at the end of the week, she got an A+ and bought Greg a King-Sized bag with her allowance as a thank you.  
  
"Catherine? Are you ready to go?" She heard Grissom call as she lost her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming." She said jogging out to the car and carefully climbing in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They arrived at Catherine's house and were grateful to see Eddie's car not in the driveway. When they walked into the house, Grissom was horrified at the scene in front of him. He saw the broken glass and the blood on the floor and couldn't believe it had happened to them. He thought it looked like a crime scene where the victim never would have survived. But Catherine did, and so did Lindsey. They grabbed more clothes, and toys for Lindsey so she could keep busy (not that Greg wouldn't keep her busy enough in the lab anyway), and more clothes and makeup for Catherine.  
  
The longer Catherine stayed in the house, the more fear built up inside her. She was scared that Eddie would've forgotten something or come back just to see if she was there. She was scared that he would come back and hurt her, or that he would hurt Lindsey. Grissom finished walking through the house and came to check on her. When he appeared in the doorway, at first she was startled, but then she felt safe once more now that she was sure he was there with her. They put their bags into Grissom's Tahoe and headed for the lab. Knowing how worried their other friends would be when they saw the pain Eddie had inflicted upon them. And Catherine was prepared, or at least she thought she was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They got to the lab at about 9:00, and since the graveyard shift was coming in earlier during the summer, they knew the whole team would be there. As they walked down the corridors, people looked at Catherine not as a co- worker, but as a new victim in one of their cases. Grissom was first to walk into the break room followed by Lindsey.  
  
"Hey boss. Oh hi Lindsey. What are you doing here? What happened to your...." Nick was cut short as Catherine slowly walked into the room. He was stunned when he saw her. She had covered some of the bruises and cuts with makeup but they were still visible.  
  
"Oh my god. Catherine what happened to you?" Warrick said standing up to offer her his chair. But he had known Catherine longer than almost the whole team, and he knew it was Eddie.  
  
As Catherine was sitting down, Sara walked into the room not noticing her. But instead as usual eager to get to work.  
  
"Hey Grissom sorry I'm late I.... Oh Catherine, what happened? Are you okay? Have you seen a doctor?" Sara went shooting out the usual questions of a worried friend.  
  
"Whoa Sara! Calm down! We're fine." "We?" Sara said seeing Lindsey stand up from her spot on the floor. "Hi Lindsey. I didn't see you. Ouch! What happened to your head kiddo?" Sara asked the silent child. "Eddie hit her last night too. She tried to get him off of me and he hit her." Catherine said trying not to cry in front of her co-workers.  
  
"Have you seen a doctor yet?"  
  
"No Sara, I did the stitches myself! Of course I saw a doctor." She said sarcastically to her friend.  
  
"Okay. I just want to make sure you are okay."  
  
"Thanks for your concern Sara, but we're fine I promise."  
  
"Okay, I'm sure you all want to know what happened to Catherine, and if she want you to know the details she can tell you later, but for now, we need to get to work." He said hoping not to sound too stern or heartless. "Okay we're running slow today so it shouldn't be too tough. You may even get to leave early. But don't work sloppy we can't afford that. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure boss." Nick said followed by Warrick and Sara.  
  
"Alright, Nick, Catherine, and Warrick, you have a robbery at the Monaco Casino. Catherine, you and I discussed earlier what you need to do."  
  
"Yeah, process evidence, lab work, and paperwork, which is my favorite thing to do fo course." She said causing light laughter among them.  
  
"Uh. Sara, I need to talk to you and Catherine outside for a minute please."  
  
"Sure." She said as she walked out, followed slowly by Catherine.  
  
They went into the hall not sure of what he was going to say. But having an idea that it had something to do with Catherine and what had happened the night before. "Okay Sara, I didn't give you an assignment because before I do I need Catherine's permission to put you on her case or if I should give it to someone else. What do you think?"  
  
"Well, it's up to Catherine, if she wants me to take it I will." "Besides me," she said with a sarcastic grin, "I couldn't think of a better person." She said smiling.  
  
"Okay great. Sara start a Catherine's house. Take photos, collect samples, the works. Catherine you are not to touch that evidence for any reason whatsoever. Even if Sara drops it on the floor, don't touch it. That could get us into a lot of trouble if this case goes to court."  
  
"Okay well then who is going to help her?"  
  
"I will. We both know that she will need the help collecting the evidence."  
  
"Wait. You've been there?" She asked him with a sideways grin.  
  
"Yes. Catherine had to get a few things this morning."  
  
"Grissom, you can't handle this evidence. You've been to the scene outside of work."  
  
"You're right, so I'll take Nick off the other case and he'll pair up with you."  
  
"What do I put in my report?"  
  
"You put that I went back with Catherine after the incident and after Eddie was gone. I'll help Catherine and Warrick with the robbery so I need to get to that scene. Do your very best work Sara. Eddie needs to pay for what he did to them." He said soft enough so Catherine couldn't hear him.  
  
"Yes sir."She said as he walked away. "So Catherine where are you staying? I want to know because I'm your friend =, but I need to know for my investigation." "Oh, right. Lindsey and I are staying at Grissom's house, in his spare bedroom."  
  
"Okay, I'll go to your house and start gathering evidence, I'll need to talk to you later okay?"  
  
"Sure Sara, I'll see you later." She answered waling back to the break room where Lindsey was sitting quietly, daydreaming.  
  
"Hey baby."  
  
"Hi mommy. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Greg?"  
  
"Uncle Warrick said he wasn't here yet."  
  
"Well I hope he get's here soon, I know how much you love spending time with him." "Me too.... Greg!!" She said jumping out of her chair and running into the hall.  
  
"Hey gorgeous!" he said picking her up. "What happened, did you bump your head?" He said. Again Lindsey was silent. Then he saw Catherine in the doorway.  
  
"I don't think she really wants to talk about it." She said softly.  
  
"Catherine? What happened? It wasn't Eddie was it? Please, tell me he didn't." He said to her as she stared at the floor. "Catherine, I'm so sorry." He said walking up to her.  
  
"It's okay. Sara's on the case, so I know charges will be put against him. But, I have some things I need to do. I'll be here in the lab all day if you need me. You don't mind watching Lindsey do you?" She said smiling since she already knew her answer. "Absolutely. I have more M&M's" he said making Lindsey's smile come back. Which made both Catherine and Greg feel better.  
  
"Okay so I'd better get going. You kids have fun!" She said walking down the corridor.  
  
"Okay. Bye mommy!" She said following Greg to the lab.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Sara walked into Catherine's house and almost cried. 'So this is what happened last night. This is the pain he put her through.' she thought to herself. She did as she was told and took pictures of the table where Lindsey hit her head. And the remains of a glass coffee table where Catherine's blood stained the vanilla colored carpet. After she gathered evidence from Catherine's house, she got permission to take the clothes they had been wearing from Grissom's house.  
  
While Sara did that, Catherine had to make sure Eddie couldn't come near her or Lindsey, so she filed a restraining order against him. But since he had to be in the police station she only issued it for thirty feet away from them.  
  
First Catherine was questioned as a matter of protocol, then it was time for Lindsey. Sara told her that it was them just talking as friends. Catherine watched from behind the glass to make sure Lindsey was okay.  
  
"Hey kiddo." Sara said as Lindsey entered the room.  
  
"Hi Sara...This is about daddy isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. It is. But even though I'm working, this is just you and me talking okay. You always talk to me, this doesn't have to be any different okay?" She said as Lindsey nodded.  
  
"Okay so tell me what happened."  
  
"Okay. I was really scared." "It's okay, you don't have to be scared anymore."  
  
Lindsey told Sara all that happened. By the time she was finished, Catherine was crying from behind the glass, and Sara was holding back her on tears.  
  
"After we left, we went to a hotel. I fell asleep and I had a dream about it, except mommy didn't get up and daddy came over and started hitting me too. I screamed and I when I woke up, uncle Grissom was there. He told me everything was alright. He said he would never ever lat anything happen to me or mommy ever again. And it made me feel better because he never lies." "Your mom told me you were pretty brave when you went to the hospital."  
  
"Yeah, but that's because uncle Grissom was there. Sara?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If I told you I was still scared, do you think mommy would still think I'm brave?"  
  
"Of course she will. She loves you so much."  
  
"I know. Sara? Are we done now?"  
  
"Yeah sweetie, you can go, Greg is waiting for you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Grissom was on break and wanted to see how Catherine was doing. At the same time, Sara was about to question Eddie when there was yelling in the hall.  
  
"Where are they! I need to talk to them! Catherine! Lindsey! Where are you!"  
  
"Mr. Willows you need to come with me."  
  
Grissom walked down the hallway to see what was going on. Catherine came up behind him with Lindsey.  
  
****** You're throwin' around a lot of serious accusations Ain't too hard to tell what you're insinuating' You think I'm the one who stole her away And if not for me she'd still be yours today We're both men here so why play games Why don't we call a spade a spade  
  
Man to man Tell me the truth, tell me Were you ever there when she needed you Man to man Look me in the eye, tell me If you really loved her Why'd you make her cry Man to man Who cheated who You're the one to blame Tell me it ain't true Man to man Man to man ******  
  
"Grissom! Can I bring Lindsey to McDonalds for break? It won't take long."  
  
"Catherine! Tell these people to let me go! Please I need to talk to you. Lindsey honey come see daddy" He called to his daughter but she hid behind Grissom."Oh, what you already took Catherine away from me and now you have turned Lindsey against me too?"  
  
****** Well you think all you anger is justified Me, I think, it's just your wounded pride What did you really think she was gonna do She's a real woman, not a doormat for you You want her back, but it's too late Why don't we just cut to the chase  
  
Man to man Tell me the truth, tell me Were you ever there when she needed you Man to man Look me in the eye, tell me If you really loved her Why'd you make her cry Man to man Who cheated who You're the one to blame Tell me it ain't true Man to man ******  
  
"Catherine, Lindsey, would you go to my office please." He said as Lindsey followed Catherine to Grissom's office. "I didn't turn either of them against you, you did. You've been abusing Catherine for years, but you had no right to hurt Lindsey. That child doesn't deserve a father like you, both of them deserve a lot better."  
  
"You watch, when I get out of here, not only will I get my family back, I'll make sure you never interfere with our lives again,"Just then brass walked up to them with two officers.  
  
"Eddie Willows, you're under arrest for violation of a restraining order, domestic violence, spousal abuse, oh yeah and threatening an officer. Let's go pal." He said handcuffing him. ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Grissom went back to his office to find Catherine hin his chair with Lindsey in her lap. "Is he gone?" Catherine asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, he's going to be locked up for quite a while. He added threatening an officer to his list of charges. He didn't have to be questioned. His little 'episode' in the lobby got him arrested anyway."  
  
"Good." She said relieved.  
  
"Catherine? You don't have to be scared anymore. It's over."  
  
"Thank you Gil. For everything."  
  
"You're welcome. I just wanted to be sure you were taken care of. And you will be from now on, I promise. And you know I never break a promise."  
  
"I admire that about you. Not many guys have that quality. But then again, you are one of a kind." She said giving him the smile that he adored, and he was glad to see it again.  
  
"Mommy can we go eat lunch? Pleeeease?" Lindsey begged.  
  
"Fine we can go, on one condition."  
  
"What is that?" Lindsey asked ready to do about anything.  
  
"Grissom, you have to come with us."  
  
"What? No, I haven't had McDonalds in years, and plus I really need to finish the..."  
  
"Please uncle Grissom! Please, please, pleeeease!!!!!" She begged.  
  
Obviously seeing that he wasn't going to win against those big blue diamond eyes, he agreed.  
  
"Fine I'll go." "YAY!! Thank you sooo much!"  
  
"Now let's get out of here I'm starving!" Catherine said grabbing her purse and Grissom's keys, "Oh yeah I forgot one other thing, I'm driving!"  
  
"Wow Catherine you're worse than Greg!"  
  
"And your point?"  
  
"Never mind, let's just get lunch, but if you drive, you do my paperwork for the next two weeks."  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Oh yes I would!"  
  
"Fine you win. But I'll get you back later, somehow." She said sheepishly.  
  
"Of course you will dear." He said laughing as she slapped his arm.  
  
"Come on! I'm hungry!" Lindsey begged.  
  
And finally they left. Differently then they came in. The pain, suffering, and anger was all gone. And now they were all free.  
  
A/N: This fic contained lyrics from 'Two Beds and a Coffee Machine' by Savage Garden and 'Man to Man' by Gary Allan. Just in case you were wondering! LOL. Please r&r. I need the help I know. But please be kind, this is my first fic. Thanks for reading my long story. I'm sorry I didn't separate it into separated chapters, I wasn't sure where to cut off between chapters. So if I could get some tips on that for my next story, I would be SO grateful. Thanks!!  
-) Sweet Jorja 


	2. Just A Few Surprises!

A/N: Sorry it has taken me a few days to update. That's how long it takes me to get this CRAZY mind of mine back in order sometimes. LOL!! FYI, I'm sorry if I confuse anyone, but Ch.1 was set in June, and this chapter is set in the beginning of December. I'm sorry for the confusion and the big time gap, please don't hate me!!!!!! :( I just thought you'd like to know. 0:)  
  
Disclaimers: Unfortunately, I don't own the CSI characters. ::sniff sniff tear tear:: LOL  
  
ENJOY!!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Grissom pulled into the parking lot of an Italian restaurant with Catherine sitting at his side with her eyes closed.  
  
"Come on Gil, can I open my eyes yet?" She said as he watched her beautiful smile form on her face again.  
  
"No not yet, and you better not peek, or you'll ruin it." He said pulling into a spot and turning off the engine.  
  
"Okay, we stopped, now can I open them?"  
  
"No, not yet. Just another minute." He said getting out and walking to the other side to lead her inside.  
  
They got inside and Catherine noticed the change in lights as she heard the sound of glasses clinking and people talking. She held on to his arm tightly so she wouldn't bump into anything.  
  
"Gil Grissom, where have you taken me?" She said getting excited and frustrated at the same time.  
  
"You'll see." She said as he leaned and whispered something to another person. "Hi, two reservations under Grissom."  
  
"Yes sir right this way please. If I may ask, is this a surprise dinner?"  
  
"Yes, how did you guess?" He said smirking to the waiter.  
  
"Well, she does have her eyes closed. Uh, follow me please." He said taking them to a table next to one of the walls in the bright room.  
  
Grissom helped Catherine to her seat and set down across from her. And watched her smile get bigger.  
  
"Okay can I open my eyes now? Please?"  
  
"Yes, now you may open them." He said as she opened her eyes and adjusted them to the light.  
  
"Oh Gil! This place is beautiful!" She said getting up and placing a kiss on his cheek. "Wow. If you like this, just wait and see what I got you for Christmas." He said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Very funny. You just watch it or you won't get my surprise."  
  
"Oh really, well I guess I had better behave then huh?"  
  
"I guess so." She said making them both laugh.  
  
"Good evening. I am Adam and I will be serving you tonight."  
  
"Hi, I will just have the spaghetti, no meatballs please."  
  
"Okay and for you sir."  
  
"I'll have the same thing please, and some garlic bread for an appetizer." He said hading him the menus.  
  
"Okay, I'll bring the brad sticks to you in a minute and your meals should be ready in about ten to fifteen minutes."  
  
"Thank you." Catherine said as he walked away.  
  
They ate and talked about work and Lindsey, and how far they had all come since the incident that had happened months before. As Catherine talked about Lindsey's next school play, he couldn't help but get lost in deep blue eyes. She was the bravest woman he had ever known. Despite what had happened to her, she still trusted him enough to start dating him only a month after Eddie had been arrested. But he knew that it wasn't just her wanting to move on, she knew he was different. She trusted him. She knew he would never hurt her or Lindsey, and that's why she loved him so much.  
  
"She said she had the best part in the whole play, but she won't tell me until Christmas. Gil? Are you okay?" She said as he became aware of what she was talking about.  
  
"Yeah sorry. I uh, got lost in thought."  
  
"Oh okay, I thought I lost yo there for a minute." She said giving him a smile.  
  
"No I'm fine. Would you like to dance?" He said holding out his hand to her.  
  
"Sure." She said standing up.  
  
"Here, wait here for a second." He said running to one of the other waiters.  
  
He came back as an almost familiar song came on. Catherine had heard it before when she was with Nick, so she knew it had to be country. She remembered that she fell in love with it the moment she heard it. And she knew Grissom set it up and she smiled as he walked towards her.  
  
"Shall we?" He mimicking her wide smile as they went on to the dance floor.  
  
****** There's a reason why You can look up every night Every star in heaven is in its place There's a reason why The ferment pulls up tight And waves rolling to a shore that always wades And just like that  
  
Baby you belong Oh, baby you belong Nothing's ever been so meant to be You ever felt so right to me Every single part of me believes Baby you belong Oh, baby you belong There really is no mystery I think anyone can see That baby you belong with me ******  
  
"Well Mr. Grissom aren't you just full of surprises tonight. Well now it's my turn." She whispered into his ear as she pulled away from him slightly.  
  
"Okay, what is your surprise?" He said faking seriousness.  
  
"Well, I talked to Lindsey and we decided, if you don't already have plans, you can spend Christmas with us."  
  
"I'd like that. That just means that you won't have to wait for your gifts either." He said smiling.  
  
"Oh you're so bad! You know I can't stand the suspense of a gift!" She said slapping his shoulder.  
  
"I know I am. But you'll have to wait just the same."  
  
"Fine. Just dance with me." She said placing her head against his chest and slowly dancing to the rest of the song.  
  
****** There's a voice in the silence And I heard it from When you came along I know you by heart Like a familiar song Every word is telling me That the time has finally come Now here you are And I know for sure  
  
Baby you belong Oh, baby you belong Nothing's ever been so meant to be You ever felt so right to me Every single part of me believes Baby you belong Oh, baby you belong There really is no mystery I think anyone can see That baby you belong with me  
  
Like the sun belongs up in the morning sky For at least another million reasons why Yeah...Oh... Baby you belong with me ******  
  
"Thank you Gil."  
  
"For what?" He said trying not to smile.  
  
"For requesting that song for me. That was really nice of you. The whole night, it's just amazing."  
  
"Well, I had help."  
  
"Oh really, who from?"  
  
"Well let's see, Lindsey informed me how much you loved surprises which was obviously correct. Warrick mentioned that you liked Italian food. And that day you heard that song with Nick, when you left I asked him the name of the song and artist."  
  
"Wow. Well, tell them thank you. If I do it, it might spoil the whole thought that went into tonight, and I don't want to do that."  
  
"Done. I guess I should get you home so Nick and Sara can go home. It's nice they both gave up their night off to watch Lindsey. I thought they would want to spend it together, you know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah it was nice of them. I told them I would pay them but they wouldn't take it from me. Anyway, Lindsey adores them as much as they adore her. It's already eleven. Where has the night gone? I hope they didn't let her stay up too late." Catherine said worried that her daughter would be too tired to do anything the next day.  
  
"Catherine calm down. Even if they did, it's Friday night, she doesn't have school tomorrow anyway."  
  
"Okay. Sorry. Well let's get going. I don't want to keep Nick and Sara waiting too long." She said walking out side. " Uh...maybe I should follow you since I had my eyes closed when you parked the car." She said blushing and receiving a smirk from Grissom.  
  
"Um yeah, that would be a good idea." He said smiling and receiving another slap on the arm. ~*~*~*~*~*~* They got back to Catherine's house at about eleven thirty and walked into the living room and were surprised at what they saw.  
  
"Nick? Sara? What are you guys doing?" Catherine said surprised to see her friends so out of character. And making out on HER couch.  
  
"Oh uh hi Catherine. Grissom. Uh how was your dinner?" Nick said as Sara tried to fix her shirt and straighten her hair.  
  
"It was great, now will you two please tell me what the heck yo two were doing? What if Lindsey woke up and saw you?" Catherine said scolding them but at the same time she was laughing hysterically to herself.  
  
"It wasn't, I mean we were just, we..." Nick tried to explain but just trailed off.  
  
"Forget it. Just, just don't do that anymore while you're watching Lindsey. Please." Catherine said deciding that she couldn't stay mad at them forever.  
  
"Thanks Catherine, we're really sorry." Sara said smiling at Nick.  
  
"Speak for yourself." Nick said into Sara's ear and getting a stern look from Catherine. Sara elbowed him in the stomach as she tried not to laugh. "I mean... yeah ere really sorry, It'll never happen again, we promise." He said with a big Texan smile on his face.  
  
"Uh Nick, let's get out of here before YOU embarrass us anymore." Sara said pulling him to the door.  
  
"Hey guys, what about the fifty bucks for watching Lindsey?" Catherine said with a smile.  
  
"Um, you can keep it as, um... embarrassment fare." Nick said making them laugh.  
  
"Fine Nick whatever you say." Catherine said still laughing as they left.  
  
"Wow that was totally not like them." Grissom finally spoke up.  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Catherine said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh before I forget. I have a gift for you." He said handing her a box wrapped with birthday wrapping paper. Catherine looked at it and almost laughed.  
  
"Thank you but it's not my birthday."  
  
"Yeah I know, I ran out of Christmas gift wrap." He said blushing innocently.  
  
"Oh okay. Well I'll just put this under the tree."  
  
"No, open it now. It is actually in the preparation for Christmas."  
  
"Okay." She said tearing the paper. Her eyes filled with tears as she opened the box. She reached inside and pulled out a tree top angel. It had blonde hair and was holding a candle in one hand and a teddy bear in the other. "Oh Gil, she's beautiful!"  
  
"You told me last year that, well that Eddie broke the one your grandmother had given you and I remembered how sentimental it was to you. I know it could never replace the other one but I noticed you didn't have one yet so I got you that one." He said as Catherine walked over to him. He knew that he was rambling because she kissed him mainly to shut him up, but also to thank him.  
  
"Thank you. This is just so, precious. And she looks just like Lindsey." She said releasing her grip on him.  
  
"Yeah, that's why I got you that one. I saw one that kinda looked like you, but I thought you would like this one better."  
  
"Yes, I do. And she is just so cute. I think after Christmas is over, I will put her on the mantle. So everyone can see her." She said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Wow! If you are this way about this gift, I can't wait 'till Christmas Day!"  
  
"Stop it! That's not fair!" She said laughing.  
  
"Yes it is. At least in my book."  
  
"Yeah well in your book Mr. Grissom, a tarantula is as good a pet as a dog, and bugs are a way of life!" She said not being able to stop laughing.  
  
"Oh really! Okay, you wanna see what else is in my book?" He said with a playful smile.  
  
"No! Gil stop it! Put me down!" She said as he picked her up and started to tickle her.  
  
"What? Not interesting enough for you?" He said still holding her.  
  
"Gil stop, you'll wake Lindsey!"  
  
"Okay fine, but only because of Lindsey. Besides, I need to get going. We need to sleep. Unfortunately, we have to work tomorrow my dear."  
  
"Okay fine. You are my boss. But at work only!" She said as they both started laughing.  
  
"Okay Catherine, I'll pick you up tomorrow okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure. I'll see you tomorrow Gil." She said kissing his cheek.  
  
"What that's all I get?" He said giving his oh-so-cute puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Yes. And at the moment, all you deserve!" She said playfully.  
  
"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow Cath."  
  
"Okay bye." She said walking inside and closing the door. She leaned her back against the door and thought to herself, wow he's amazing! And she turned off the lights and went to bed.  
  
A/N: So? What do you think? Was it too much? It probably was. Let me know okay? If you want me to keep going, meaning if you are still interested, Let me know. If not, tell me that too. I can take it! Wait, I think I can. Ahhhh!! Oh well, just please be kind! Okay? R&R. ;D. Oh yeah!! The lyrics are 'Baby You Belong' on Faith Hill's latest Album 'Cry', just incase you wanted to know!! LOL  
  
~Sammie 


	3. Unexpected Visitors

A/N: Hallelujah It finally came to me! And ir took what, five and a half months? LOL Isn't that just sad. Anywhoo, here it is. There is only one more chapter after this one and then it is finished! ENJOY!!!  
  
------------------------  
  
It was Friday afternoon in the middle of December. The only thing on everyone's mind was Christmas. Parents wondering how to pay for the gifts and the children were excited about starting vacation. Catherine was running around the house decorating and listening to Christmas carols. She was singing the chorus to Silver Bells when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello there. Are you busy?" Grissom said from the other end.  
  
"Too busy for you? Never. Why? What's on your mind?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I just wanted to torture you some more about your gift, that's all."  
  
"Oh that again? It is beginning to get old you know."  
  
"Exactly. If I get you less excited about it, you will be even more surprised."  
  
"You think you're funny, don't you?"  
  
"You know I am. But, are you busy? What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm decorating. I had to dig out our old decorations from the attic. They haven't been used since Lindsey was a baby."  
  
"Cool, can I help? We might get a little, distracted, at times. But I can help you hang the really high stuff."  
  
"You mean like the angel you bought for me that I love so much?"  
  
"Yeah, for starters. So I'll be over in about a half an hour. I need to take a shower first."  
  
"Please, I can almost smell you through the phone." Catherine said laughing.

"Yeah well, you stink too!" Grissom said weakly trying to defend himself.  
  
"Uh Gil, I just took a shower an hour ago. Nice try though."  
  
"Oh you mean I missed it? Darn."  
  
"Funny, very funny."  
  
"Well, I try. So I'll see you later okay?"  
  
"Okay, I love you. Don't take too long."  
  
"I promise. Bye." He said as they hung up.  
  
------------------------  
  
Lindsey waked out of her school building with her friend Elyse, as they exchanged conversation about Catherine's work and Lord of the Rings.  
  
"Lindsey, you must really like your mom's job. Are you going to be like her when you grow up?"  
  
"Probably. I think by that time, either my mom or uncle Nick will be my boss."  
  
"That would be cool. Have you seen the new Lord of the Rings movie yet? Bill says it is really good."  
  
"No, not yet. But if your brother likes it, it has to be good." Lindsey said looking across the school yard and stopping suddenly.  
  
"Lindsey whats wrong?" Elyse asked, but got no answer. "Linds, come on. We have to hurry or my mom will think something bad happened to us. What is it?"  
  
"Where is Ms. McAbe?"  
  
"I think she is inside. Why? Did you forget something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
"It's my Dad."  
  
"Where? I don't see him."  
  
"He's walking toward us."  
  
"Wow, I haven't seen him in a while."  
  
"Yeah I know. Come on let's go this way."  
  
"Okay. But we have to hurry though." Elyse said looking toward Lindsey's father as he walked in front of them.  
  
"Hey Lindsey. Hi Elyse, how is your mom doing?" Eddie asked, getting silence from both girls. Finally Elyse stuttered an answer.  
  
"Oh, uh, she's great. I'm sorry Mr. Willows, but we have to go before my mom worries about us."  
  
"Hey Linds. Why don't you let me give you a ride home?"  
  
"She's coming over to my house to make cookies for her mom."  
  
Meanwhile, their teacher Ms. McAbe had recognized Eddie, and walked toward them.  
  
"Is everything okay over here?" She asked, looking at the two girls, then at the man that was twice her size. "Mr. Willows, I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave the premises immediately."  
  
"Why? I just came to give my daughter a ride to her friend's house. It isn't like I'm going to kidnap her. She's my kid."  
  
"Lindsey, Elyse, please go back to the classroom and wait for me. Mr. Willows, if you don't leave I will call the police."  
  
"What? Why? For wanting to give Lindsey a ride?"  
  
"You are violating a restraining order, now please leave or I will call the police."  
  
"What? What restraining order? I thought that was only for- Fine. But I'm only leaving because I don't want the cops here making a scene in front of my daughter. I don't want her to think of me as the monster you people make me out to be." He said as he turned around mumbling something to the affect of "I'll get her for this."  
  
Ms. McAbe walked to her classroom and saw Elyse hugging Lindsey.  
  
"Lindsey, honey are you okay? Do you want me to call your mom?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. He just scared me, thats all."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked caringly as Lindsey shook her head. "Okay, I won't pressure you. If you want to talk, you know I'll listen okay?"  
  
"Okay, thank you Ms. McAbe."  
  
"You're welcome Lindsey. Are you sure you don't want me to call your mom?"  
  
"No, I don't want her to get upset. When ever someone mentions him or what happened, she looks scared and she gets upset. Please."  
  
"Okay, but if I see him again I will have to call her. Understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, I want you girls to promise me, if you see him again, like on your way home, you call the police okay?"  
  
"We promise." Elyse said taking Lindsey's bag.  
  
"Okay girls, have a good vacation, Merry Christmas."  
  
"Merry Christmas Ms. McAbe." Lindsey said following Elyse.  
  
------------------------  
  
Catherine had just finished assembling the Christmas tree and stringing the lights, when she decided to wait for Lindsey to hang the ornaments. She was singing Winter Wonderland, when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Gil, you should know by now that you don't have to knock." She said as she opened the door. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw him, but it was the wrong 'him'.

"Hey Catherine, I'd ask how you were, but I think it is pretty obvious." eddie said pushing his way inside.  
  
"What do you want? You know you aren't supposed to be here. If you leave now, I won't call the police."  
  
"Oh you won't call the police huh? Gee that's the second time someone has told me that. Oh let me think, when was that? Oh yeah I remember now. It was when I went to talk to my daughter!" He said angrily walking toward her.  
  
"Eddie, get out now! You have no right to come in here."  
  
"Of course I have a right to be here, it's my house! Or have you forgotten that little detail Catherine?"  
  
"Ed, please just leave."  
  
"Why should I Catherine? You have the house all decorated and spiffed up like you're expecting company. Or is this just for your new boyfriend?"  
  
"Ed, I'm warning you, get out now! If Grissom finds you here..."  
  
"Don't you threaten me!" He said grabbing her wrists.  
  
"Let go of me!" She said as he pushed her to the ground.  
  
"Your mouth has gotten a little smarter since you had me arrested huh?" He said raising his hand. Catherine pushed him and made a run for the door, but he was quicker. "Now Catherine, I only want to talk to you. But you just don't want to cooperate He said as Catherine darted back the other way.  
  
Before she passed him, she kicked his knee so he couldn't chase her. He stood up again and leaned on the fireplace. Catherine was running away, when she tripped on one of the boxes from the decorations. Eddie started throwing things off of the mantle at her.  
  
"Eddie stop, please!" Catherine begged. She saw him grip the angel Grissom bought for her. "Eddie, no!" But he threw it. The porcelain face broke as it hit the table inches away from her. Catherine started to cry as Eddie made his way to her once again. She tried to run, but he grabbed her and pinned her down on the floor.

"Not so smart now are you?"  
  
"Get your hands off of me!"  
  
"Don't you tell me what to do!" He yelled. Catherine shreiked as he struck her face.  
  
Grissom pulled up and saw Eddie's car in the driveway. He took his radio and called Brass to send some officers as he made his way to the door. He walked up the steps as he heard Catherine screaming. He opened to door and ran inside, but didn't see her.  
  
"Catherine? Where are you?" He yelled frantically searching the house.  
  
"Gil! Help me please! Tell him to let go!" She yelled for him. He ran to the bedroom, where Eddie had chased her and held her down.  
  
"Eddie, let her go now, so help me God!"  
  
"What are you gonna do?"  
  
"Gil! Call the police!"  
  
"Shut up!" He said hitting her again.  
  
"Hey! Don't touch her!" Grissom said about to go after him.  
  
"Don't move, I won't have you steal my family away from me! Catherine tell him to leave. Now!"  
  
"You're such a pig!" She said trying to move her leg to kick him, unsuccessfully.  
  
"Watch your mouth!" He said slapping her.  
  
That was it. Grissom couldn't take it anymore. He lunged at Eddie, causing him to fall to the ground. Catherine got up from the bed and ran into the hall way. A blur of flying fists was all she could see. Finally Eddie fell to the ground, and Grissom pulled Eddie's hands behind his back as Brass walked in with three other officers.  
  
"Eddie Willows you are under arrest for the violation if two restraining orders, assult, battery and domestic violence. Let's go." Brass said as the officers handcuffed him and took him outside. "Are you two alright?"  
  
"Yeah, where is Lindsey? You said Eddie violated two restraining orders. Where is she?"  
  
"She's fine. When she got to her friend's house, she called us. We didn't know where to find him until we heard from Grissom. Do you want me to call for paramedics?"  
  
"No, I'm fine." Catherine said looking to Grissom. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine too." He said as they walked back to the living room. He saw Catherine bending down next to the coffee table crying. "Cath? What's wrong?"  
  
"He broke it. My angel, he broke her." She said holding the pieces in her hands.  
  
"Shh. It's okay, I'm sure I can find another one." Grissom said taking her in his arms.  
  
"But I thought you said it was the last one."  
  
"I can go see if they have more. It's okay, don't cry." He said stroking her back.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to call Elyse's mom to see if Lindsey can stay there tonight."  
  
"Okay, I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Five minutes later, Catherine came back and Brass was there with his notebook ready to ask them questions.  
  
"I know you guys have been through a lot, but you know my job. If I didn't have to ask, trust me I wouldn't."  
  
"We know Jim." Catherine said sitting next to Grissom. "Eddie came over, I thought it was Gil so I opened the door. He came in, he was mad about not being able to see Lindsey and he started yelling at me the he Hit me. He chased me and started throwing things at me. I ran into the bedroom where he pinned me to the bed. Then I heard Gil calling for me so I screamed. He came in and Eddie hit me again and Grissom pulled got him off of me, and you showed up."  
  
"Okay, you guys get some rest and relax. You've been through a lot. Eddie is going to be in jail for a long time, much longer than before. I'll uh, see you guys next week at the team Christmas party." Brass said leaving with the officers.  
  
"Okay, thanks Jim." Grissom said showing them out. "Are you okay?" He asked Catherine once they were finally alone.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"The decorations look great by the way."  
  
"Yeah what's left of them."  
  
"We can fix them tomorrow before Lindsey gets home. Can you believe it's only five days 'til Christmas?"  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to see what you got for me. It's killing me, are you happy?"  
  
"No, but it is fun though."  
  
"Brat."  
  
"What? It isn't my fault you have suspense issues."  
  
"If yu tell me what it is I'll..." She leaned up and whispered something into his ear.  
  
"As tempting as that sounds, I'm not telling."  
  
"Fine, you know, it is pretty quiet. This is perfect."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Being alone with you."  
  
"Yeah, I could get used to this." He said as she rested her head on his chest as they snuggled on the couch.  
  
-------------------------  
  
A/N: So? What do you think? Sorry about everything being so, blunt, but I wanted to post this before I lost the idea. I know, Christmas is over, but think about the time frame. I mean, sorry if my brain malfunctioned for FIVE STINKIN' MONTHS!! By the way, my other characters Elyse and Ms. McSbe are actual people. Elyse is one of my best friends and Ms. McAbe is my gym teacher. Just thought you'd like to know. LOL Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
Sweet Jorja


	4. The One

A/N: Hey everyone. Well, this is it! The final chapter which I actually wanted to post six months ago! I'm not gonna let myself live down the fact that I had you guys wait five months for a new chappy. LOL But now I have more time to update my other stories though. My summer vacation starts in two days. I know, I sound so excited right? I'm trying to contain my excitement. Anywhoo, ENJOY!!!

* * *

"Mommy! Uncle Grissom! Wake up!" Lindsey said crawling between them and shaking them violently. "Come on! Wake up!"  
  
"Honey give us five more minutes." Catherine said groggily.  
  
"Oh come on! You guys have been sleeping forever!"  
  
"Linds. Go in the livingroom and pretend you are a scientist." Grissom said turning to her only partially awake.  
  
"How am I supposed to do that?"  
  
"A scientist classifies and sorts things, so take all of the gifts form under the tree and put them in piles."  
  
"Fine! But if you guys don't come out in five minutes, I'm opening everything without you!" Lindsey pouted as she jumped off the bed and stomped down the hallway.  
  
"Pretend to be a scientist?" Catherine said turning over to face him.  
  
"What? I'm still tired. hey, it keeps her busy. Besides, I wanted to spend more time with you." He said kissing her forehead.  
  
"Oh really? You want to spend more time with me huh?" She asked slowly moving her face to his.  
  
"Uh huh." He said leaning in to kiss her.  
  
"Well, I think we should go out there and open our gifts." she said turning before he reached her, causing him to get a mouthful of her hair.  
  
"You little..."  
  
"What?" Catherine said raising an eyebrow as she stood up.  
  
"Get over here you!" he said grabbing her waist and pulling her back down.  
  
"Ewww!" Lindsey said as she ran up to the door. "You guys! Cut it out before you traumatize me!"  
  
"Sorry honey." Catherine said looking guilty. She couldn't keep a straight face long enough. She turned to look at Grissom and cracked up.  
  
"Uh grown ups!" Lindsey said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Okay, let's go." grissom said getting up and going around to Catherine's side of the bed.  
  
"Uh, Gil. What are you doing?" Catherine asked as he leaned over her.  
  
"I'm going to carry you. Why, is that too cheezy?"  
  
"No. It's just fine with me."  
  
"Alright then, hold on." He said picking her up. Lindsey just rolled her eyes again and ran ahead of them.  
  
When they reached the living room, there were countless amounts of presents. Obviously Lindsey hadn't sorted them. (I mean come on, would you?) Grissom just stopped in the doorway still holding Catherine.  
  
"Uh, Gil. You can put me down now."  
  
"I think not." He said looking up at the hanging mistletoe.  
  
"Oh so that's why you got up early this morning. Such a romantic." She said sarcastically smiling at him.  
  
"So? Are you going to kiss me, or do I have to beg?"  
  
"Well, as amusing as that would be... oh alright." Catherine said leaning in to kiss him. Lindsey just let out a big groan as they broke apart.  
  
"Mom, come on!"  
  
"Okay. As soon as uncle Grissom puts me down, you can open the first one."  
  
"No, Catherine, you have to open the first one. It's important."  
  
"Oh, okay." she said taking the box from his hands and tearing the paper. "Oh Gil how? You said you bought the last one." Catherine said pulling out an identical angel to the one she had two weeks before.  
  
"I made few calls. It turned out that they had one last model in their warehouse. So I had to get it for you."  
  
"Thank you. She's beautiful. Would put her up on the tree for me? I never got a chance to hang the other one." She said smiling as he took the angel and gently placed it on the treetop. "Perfect. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." He said kissing her again. As he handed Lindsey her first gift.  
  
Lindsey had opened all 25 gifts in record time. Ten minutes of opening various outfits, CD's and toys. When Grissom and Catherine were finally able to open theirs, Grissom got a new gold watch from Catherine and a butterfly book from Lindsey. Catherine got a homemade picture frame from Lindsey and a CD from Grissom.  
  
"Gary Allan? Who's that?"  
  
"He is a country singer."  
  
"Gil you know I never listen to country music."  
  
"You're right I do know that. But this CD goes perfectly with this." He said taking a small box from under the tree. He turned to Lindsey and whispered into her ear. He handed her the CD and Catherine watched her put it in the stereo. He opened the tiny black box as Catherine's eyes filled with tears, and he bent down on one knee.  
  
"Oh my god." Catherine said as tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"Catherine will you marry me?" Grissom said receiving silence and trying not to shake. "uh, you don't have to answer now, given everything that has happened I would understand if you don't want to. I uh, just..." He let out a heavy sigh. "Could you please just dance with me?" He asked extending his hand to her. "Okay." Catherine whispered, hardly able to breathe.  
  
Grissom nodded to Lindsey. Everything else was quiet. All Catherine could hear was the stereo humming as it scanned the disc, and buttons clicking as Lindsey scanned for the song. Lindsey sat on the floor in front of the stereo, watching as the music started to play.  
  
_No rush though I need your touch_

_I won't rush your heart _

_Until you feel on solid ground _

_Until your strength is found, girl_

___  
I'll fill those canyons in your soul _

_Like a river leads you home _

_And I'll walk a step behind _

_In the shadows so you shine _

_Just ask it will be done _

_And I will prove my love _

_Until you're sure that I'm "the one"_  
  
Catherine felt so safe in his arms. She had to admit she was scared of making another mistake, but she knew Grissom would never hurt her. She leaned her head against his chest, and danced as everything around them seemed to disappear.  
  
_Somebody else was here before He treated you unkind _

_Your broken wings need time to heal _

_Before a heart can fly, girl  
  
I'll fill those canyons in your soul _

_Like a river leads you home _

_And I'll walk a step behind _

_In the shadows so you shine _

_Just ask it will be done _

_And I will prove my love _

_Until you're sure that I'm "the one"_  
  
Grissom felt Catherine place her head on his chest. He hoped he would be able to breathe for that moment. He was so nervous. She was so beautiful, but so much has gone wrong for her. And she didn't deserve any of it. He wanted to love her that way she deserved to be loved. He wanted to protect her. And now was his chance...if she said yes.  
  
_Trust in me and you'll find a heart so true _

_All I want to do is give the best of me to you _

_And stand beside you  
  
Just ask it will be done _

_And I will prove my love _

_Until you're sure that I'm "the one"_  
  
The song ended and the music stopped, but they kept dancing. Catherine lifted her head from his chest and leaned up to his ear.  
  
"Yes." she whispered slowly pulling away to look into his deep blue eyes. She smiled as he took her left hand and slipped the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful." She said leaning in to kiss him. He wrapped him arms around her waist. He picked her up and spun around once.  
  
"Does this mean you're getting married?" Lindsey asked innocently walking to them.  
  
"Yes. Yes it does." Grissom answered not able to stop smiling as he picked her up.  
  
"But what about Daddy? Isn't he going to get mad? I don't want him to hit mommy again."  
  
"Lindsey I promise you that you will never have to worry about that again. I'm going to keep you safe now. It is my job now to protect you and your mom, and that's what I'm going to do."  
  
"Good. I'm glad we don't have to be scared anymore."  
  
"Linds. I promise nothing bad will ever happen to you or your mom ever again. I love you more than anything."  
  
"I love you too. I'm glad you're keeping us safe. Now mommy won't cry anymore." Lindsey said hugging him. grissom looked over to Catherine and saw tears in her eyes. "Thank you for keeping us safe." Lindsey said kissing his cheek before hopping out of his arms. "Merry Christmas mommy." Lindsey said hugging Catherine.  
  
"Merry Christmas baby." Catherine said as Lindsey carried her new toys into her room. "She is such an amazing little girl. Of all the things I've done wrong, I don't know what I did so right do deserve her. But I'm glad I did it."  
  
"Me too. She's very special, you both are two very special people to me."  
  
"Well, it takes one pretty special person to be able to recognize two special people." Catherine said smiling an dholding his hand.  
  
"Merry Christmas Catherine."  
  
"Merry Christmas Gil." catherine said kissing him. They broke apart and couldn't help but smile when they heard Lindsey singing and playing with her new toys. That was when Catherine knew they would be alright. they would be safe from now on. Catherine just smiled. She was happy, she was safe, and finally she was free.  
  
-END-

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it! Please tell me what you thought. I'll update my others with in the next few weeks or so. Oh yeah, and...HAPPY SUMMER VACATION!!!!!!!!!!! Whoo hoo!!!!!!!!!!! Well, at least I held my excitement that long! LOL please review.  
  
-Sweet Jorja


End file.
